Superspeed
Superspeed is, of course, the fastest Travel Power available in the game - and is fast even in Rank 1. It has a fairly good maneuver, but not high jumps. Not recommended for amphibian heroes. Superspeed can be particularly fun if you like to taunt melee henchmen, but can be inconvenient ''in, well, inconvenient places. Superspeed is not good for running away when things get a bit too nasty, since there is a speed penalty when taking damage. Beware! Super-super-superspeed pros and cons Rank 3 makes the player fast, and maybe a little bit too fast for the hero's own good. The maneuver gets too high and the sensibility to movements can become absurd if the player can't control themselves. However, you're fast! The players enemies aggro won't be triggered because of the speed. Not only that, but the player can get to the borders of the map quickly, which can speed up a painfully slow mission; extra fun for the players that want to explore Millenium City. Note that superspeed can be frustrating as a movement power - many times you can get tied up running up fire escapes in cities. Snake Gulch, for example, can be somewhat annoying, especially since the ramps you need most have a few robots and helpless tourists camped there to rescue. Official Description that typographical errors, inconsistent punctuation, and contradictory notations are preserved from the in-game text. Faster than a speeding bullet isn't just a metaphor in your case. '''Tap' : + Greatly increases your run speed : + While out of combat, your run speed will increase over several stages : - While in combat, your run speed is reduced, but still greater than the default run speed : - While active, the energy cost of all powers is increased Charge : + When fully charged, superspeed activates at maximum run speed. Advantage - Impact While superspeed is active, you gain a damage bonus which scales with your current speed. This bonus persists for a short time upon losing speed or stopping. Advanced Description These numbers are visible by clicking "Show advanced description" in the Power selection page, and also includes the stats which do not change from rank to rank. : 2 sec : 1.5 sec charge : Targets self : 0.99 sec recharge : -15% Energy strength : 10 Flight Speed : 20 Flight Speed : 10 Flight Speed : 0 Jump Height : -0% Gravity : +0% GravityJumpingUp : +100% GravityJumpingDown : 0 Aggression Stealth : 0 Perception Stealth : Applies Impact Rank 1 : +100% Run Speed : +85% Run Speed : +85% Run Speed : +-7.8% Power Cost Discount Rank 2 (Requires level 20) : +145% Run Speed : +130% Run Speed : +130% Run Speed : +-9.4% Power Cost Discount Rank 3 (Requires level 40) : +184% Run Speed : +169% Run Speed : +169% Run Speed : +-9.4% Power Cost Discount Customization Options The other available power for starters, Machspeed, has a different anymation Many other powers with visual options are available, such as R.A.D Sphere, Lightspeed and others. Category:travel power Category:Powers